


Shipwrecked

by ariazsilentsoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom!Naruto, Good Itachi, M/M, Naruto AU, Naruto has no memory, Sakura is Sasuke's best friend, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi, obsessive Karin, prince!Naruto, prince!Sasuke, tags to be added later, top!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariazsilentsoul/pseuds/ariazsilentsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after a terrible storm hits Sasuke's seaside estate, a young blond washes up on the beach. The only problem? The blond has no memory of who he is (except his name is Naruto), where he's from, or how go into this situation in the first place.</p>
<p>Luckily, Sasuke allows Naruto to work at his estate until he can remember who he is. But Sasuke is kind of hoping that he won't so Naruto won't leave. Why? Because the young Uchiha finds the young blond attractive. As a result of events that occur both inside the Uchiha estate as well as outside it, the two become closer. And Sasuke is hoping they can become the closest that two individuals can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

 

    It was dark. And cold. And wet. He had been hurled so many times in the cold darkness he couldn’t even tell which way was up. It also seemed to mess with his memory of _where_ exactly he was. His existence had been reduced to this cold, wet, dark space.

    A sudden rush pushed him beyond the murky barrier, leading to salty air and a lit up ceiling. Sky. That’s right, he remembered. This grey, flashing place above him was the sky and he was stuck in the ocean. As he made this discover, he was dragged back under by a huge dark wave; the white that flashed before him the sea foam that the wave had produced.

    He tried to make his way back up to the surface, but the water just kept pulling him down to its murky depths. He was in danger. Last time he checked, he couldn’t breathe sea water. With renewed efforts from this realization, he pushed against the current. But with each struggle, he lost both strength and oxygen. He couldn’t tell if his vision was getting fuzzy due to the dark water but he could feel himself losing the battle with the sea. He stopped fighting.

    So this was how he was going to die. Amongst the debris and ice cold water, his flesh was sure to become fish food. This was his end, the last moments of…. He couldn’t even remember his name. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure how had come to be here in the first place.

    Oh well. Soon it wouldn’t matter. He felt his body being tugged in so many directions, it was no wonder he ended up hitting his head against a blunt object. Rather, it was a miracle he hadn’t his something sooner. He felt himself drift into further darkness as he let himself go

 

~~~~

 

    It was just another day at the Uchiha Estate but Sasuke Uchiha – the master of the house – should have guessed it would not end as every other day had due to the kind of day _this_ day was turning out to be. It was not so much that things were different by any means. It was just that several very _odd_ things were piling up one on top of the other.

    It started that morning. The young Uchiha was generally a morning person – he had never found rising early to be a problem. However, that was not the case this time. Sasuke found himself struggling to wake up and stay awake. Instead, his body was insistent that it wanted to remain under the warm duvet. It was only through sheer willpower that he dragged himself for the covers. This weird behavior continued after breakfast when he found himself in his study. Generally, the master of the house found the paperwork to be a relaxing, repetitive process. But this day, it only managed to frustrate him. He couldn’t get himself to concentrate properly which only irritated him more. The irritation fed his anger, leading him to snap at the maids who came to bring his lunch and, later, his tea.

    But the most off-putting event that occurred thus far was the call he received from his brother, Itachi. His family respected his privacy and therefore allowed him to stay at his estate near the coast. Itachi was the only member of his family that felt it was his duty to annoy his dear baby brother. So while it did not surprise Sasuke that his brother wished to annoy him, it did catch him off guard when he received a call from him.

    “What?”

    “Hello there, Otouto.”

    “Itachi, what do you want?” Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

    “Can’t I just call after my brother who likes to seclude himself away from the rest of society?”

    “No. At least, not without an ulterior motive.”

    His brother’s chuckle caused a shiver to run down the younger Uchiha’s spine despite its otherwise pleasant sound.

    “Calm down Sasuke. I did call you for a reason after all.”

    “Well get on with already then so I can go back to what I was doing,” Sasuke said irritably.

    “Hahaha. All right then, it has come to my attention that a certain person from a certain family will be in attendance the party mother is hosting in a fortnight.”

    “So? Why are you telling _me_?”

    “It’s just that this certain someone is that dear _girl_ who has been after you for quite a while.”

    Sasuke groan. “You don’t mean…”

    “Yes, one Karin Uzumi.”

    “God………wait. Why are you telling me this? Why should I care if she’s going to some party mother’s hosting?” Sasuke thought for a moment and then it clicked. He was furious. “ _Itachi_ -”

    “Oh, and mother expects you to attend the party. I’ll see you in a fortnight, dear Otouto.”

    Itachi’s laugh was loud in Sasuke’s ear as the line went dead.

    “Shit.” Sasuke cursed.

    This day was turning out to be a nightmare. Nothing was happening the way Sasuke expected it to. And to top it all off, his brother had called to inform him of his expected appearance to a party he didn’t want to go to because he was anti-social and a certain _girl_ was going to be there. Sasuke wished the day would just end so he could be done with it and a better tomorrow could take its place.

    A knock at the door pulled him from his gloomy thoughts.

    “Enter.”

    In walked a petite girl of fourteen with short brown hair and hazel eyes wearing one of the estate’s maid uniforms. She closed the door behind her and took a few steps closer to his desk where she stood nervously.

    “Um, Master Sasuke…”

    “Oh, Haruka. Is it time for dinner? I’ll be down in a moment.” Sasuke informed the girl, taking her nerves as sign she hadn’t become accomstomed to her role as a maid just yet.

    “No, um, well, it’s not that Master Sasuke…” the girl rung her hands in the skirts of her uniform.

    Sasuke stopped what he was doing to look at Haruka. “Then what is it Haruka?”

    “Uh, you see sir…it’s just that...” the girl was so nervous she couldn’t string a sentence together.

    “Just spit it out Haruka. I haven’t got the time or the patience to wait for you to put out a word a minute.”

    “Well, Master Sasuke…” Haruka started, “you remember there was a terrible storm last night?” she waited for Sasuke to not before continuing, “and you know how from time to time things…tend to wash up on shore?” Another nod. “Well Kiba was taking the dogs out for their walk and…um, the found something, or rather someone…”

    Sasuke looked at her stunned. “What?”

    The girl flinched. “It looks as though he was caught in last night’s storm and got washed up on the beach. Shikamaru is helping Kiba bring him in now.”

    The young master hardly registered nodding and giving the unsettled girl instructions to prepare a room for the stranger. All he could focus on was the feeling in his gut that this was going to be a pain.

    God, he wished today would end.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update this story every week (Tuesday) or sooner if I get it done early :)

   Sakura Haruno had been friends with Sasuke Uchiha for years, since they were children. So when the Uchiha had asked her to be his ‘Head of Staff’ at his seaside estate, she had happily agreed. After accepting the position, the pinkette was then tasked with hiring suitable hands to aid in the upkeep of the young Uchiha’s estate. The first ones she snagged were Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Kiba as groundskeeper, Shikamaru as steward, and Choji as the estate’s cook.

   The three had agreed – Shika not without mentioning how ‘troublesome’ it was. Sakura was glad they had because they both knew of Sasuke’s temperament – having known him almost as long as she had – but also because they were the best at what they did. Sakura went on to hire Rock Lee as gardener and a dozen other staff to be placed at the Uchiha’s home by the sea. Overall, the Head of Staff was satisfied with her choices.

   Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were not only Sakura’s fellow employees but also her friends. They had grown up together back at the home of Sasuke’s parents. Over the years, Sakura had become accustomed to Kiba’s crude behavior and practical jokes, Shikamaru’s lazy attitude and genius mind, and Choji’s massive appetite and even bigger knowledge of the kitchen.

   So on the afternoon when Kiba came running into the estate when he should have been walking Akamaru along with some of the other dogs, Sakura thought he was trying to shirk his responsibilities. When he went on to tell her he found an unconscious body on the beach, she thought he was pulling one over on her.

   “No, seriously Sakura, he’s there. Akamaru was going crazy and got away from me and I followed him till he stopped. When I got closer, I saw it was this young guy passed out on the shore. He looked like he got caught up in storm from last night.”

   Sakura looked at him skeptically. “If that’s true, then show me.”

   And he did just that. When she saw the poor thing in tattered shirt and pants, his skin marred and his hair so dirty she wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be blond or brown, her heart went out to him. She then hurried back to the house, telling Kiba to stay with him. Sakura proceeded to seek out Shikamaru.

   “Kiba’s found someone washed up from the squall we had last night. Go help him bring him to the house.”

   The pinkette could tell her lazy friend was not too happy with the instructions but did so anyway. Haruka, who was nearby, was then told to go tell Sasuke what was happening. On her return with the master’s instructions, she and Sakura went and prepared one of the guest rooms close the Uchiha’s own bedchamber.

   Sasuke joined them shortly after the room was finished. He came in wearing his blank mask –which Sakura thinks all Uchiha’s have ingrained in them from birth – but his pink haired friend could see the slight traces of concern in his dark onyx orbs.

   “Have Kiba and Shikamaru brought him in yet?”

   “No, not yet,” Sakura replied, “we just finished getting the room ready.”

   “Hn.”

   A loud bang caused the three occupants in the room to turn and watch as Shikamaru and Kiba brought in their load. Haruka moved to pull back the covers on the bed as the two laid the young man down. Sakura brought over a basin of water and cloth to clean him up as best she could. That’s when she noticed how warm the blond was.

   “He’s burning up,” she exclaimed.

   “Yeah. I noticed as we brought him up,” Kiba grinned rubbing a finger under his nose.

   “An you’re just mentioning this now?” she hissed.

   “Hahaha, well yeah.”

   “Uhh. I don’t know how I stand you,” the pinkette sighed.

   “Sakura,” Sasuke said softly. The girl had almost forgotten he was there. He had made himself scarce, choosing to stand by the wall when his two staff came in.

   “Yes?” Sakura replied in her professional voice.

   “Do I need to call for a doctor?”

   Sakura turned her attention back to the figure in the bed. He was sweating and his skin was red from fever.

   “Yes, I think that’s best though Dr. Tsunade won’t be able to get here until tomorrow.”

   The Uchiha nodded then turned to address those in the room. “Haruka, contact Dr. Tsunade and have her come as soon as possible. Once you’ve done so, assist Sakura in caring for our guest. Kiba, you and Shikamaru return back to the shore and see if you can find any remnants of how our guest ended up here.”

   They all nodded and got to work, not much noticing that while their employer had been giving out his orders, not once had his gaze averted from the young man lying unconscious in the bed.

 

~~~

 

   He had been in this room for a while, though if it was a few days, a few hours, or only a few minutes he didn’t know. In the time he had been here he had taken the opportunity to look around the room. He was sitting with his knees up against his chest in a cushioned chair much larger than himself in front of a stocking fireplace. The chair he was sitting on was resting on top of a rug that he couldn’t quite tell the color of. However, the rest of the room was encased in shadow so he didn’t know what else there was in the room. It didn’t much bother him because he knew while he was in this chair he was safe and warm.

   “ _So you’re really going to do this?_ ”

   He looked over to see there was a chair similar to the one he was sitting in across from his own. In said chair was a figure, but much like the rest of the room, he couldn’t make out his face.

   “What? What are you talking about?”

   The figure sighed. “ _I just hope you know what you’re doing._ ”

   He didn’t understand what the other occupant was talking about.

   “Can you tell me what you’re talking about?”

   Though he couldn’t see it, he got the feeling the other was shaking his head. But he did hear the other occupant sigh again. “ _I knew this was going to happen. But if you want to forget everything, who am I to stop you._ ”

   “Yo-you know who I am? Tell me!” he was desperate for any information about his identity.

   His companion went on to ignore him. ” _The you with the foresight of this situation agreed so if that’s what you want, I will keep up my side of the problem_.”

   He had had enough. He jumped up from his warm spot on the chair and made towards its twin. “Tell me! Who are you? What’s going on? How did I get here and when can I leave?”

He hadn’t suspected that his room companion would react to his onslaught of question – he hadn’t done so up till this point, so he was startled into taking a few steps back when the figure stood abruptly. A growl began to consume the room. It became a deafening sound that left him reaching to cover his ears. It got so bad, he found his eyes squeezed and made himself open them. What he saw made him wished he had kept them shut. It was a monster, several times bigger than himself. The growling consumed his entire being as their eyes met and he just wanted it to stop. The monster leered towards him; teeth pulled back, eyes never leaving his. His mouth opened–.

   Naruto woke up screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally have our two protagonists meeting...not necessarily on good terms.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D R&R!


	3. Chapter Three

   There was a deafening roar in his ears and Naruto knew he was screaming. Why or at whom he wasn’t sure. However, he understood that if he didn’t release the sound burning in his throat, he would succumb to the dreadful feeling coursing through him. He could not see anything but he knew his eyes were open. Naruto wasn’t for sure how long he had been screaming, he just knew he couldn’t stop yet.

      _SMACK_.

      It was time to stop.

      His vision cleared slowly and his breathing came out in slow, harsh pants. The first thing Naruto noticed was the pink blood hovering over him that slowly focused into that of a young woman with short pink hair. After her hair, the woman’s most striking feature was her eyes; a clear aquamarine that Naruto wasn’t sure he had ever seen before. She pulled back from hovering over him when she noticed that his eyes were open. She gave a sigh of relief.

      “Are you all right? You scared me.” Her voice was dredge with exhaustion but otherwise it was a nice sounding voice.

      “…” he wanted to say something but his throat was to sore and dry for him to push any words past.

      The young woman – who he now noticed was wearing a maid’s uniform the color of burgundy which somehow seemed to compliment the rest of her features – seemed to understand his predicament. “Oh, do you need something to drink? Water perhaps?”

      Naruto nodded.

      She gave him a slight smile and retrieved a pitcher and glass from the nightstand beside him and poured the clear liquid into the glass. She must not have trusted him to be able to drink it himself – and he silently agreed with her – because she helped him sit up against the pillow he had been lying on, took the glass in both hands, and tilted it to his lips for him to drink.

      After he had had enough, she pulled away and set the glass back down.

      “Is that better?” she asked.

      “…yes, thank…you.” His voice was still hoarse but that was to be expected.

      “That’s good. By the way, my name is Sakura Haruno. I’m Head of Staff here at the estate. Would you be up to answering a few questions?”

      Before Naruto could reply, the door to his left swung open and someone strode into the room. This someone turned out to be a young man whose ebony locks, despite its disheveledness, still managed to fall upward into that of what Naruto could only describe as a duckbutt. Of what he could see, this person wore black pajama pants and a navy blue silk robe. Naruto took particular notice of his face. It was a very handsome face with flawless pale skin and dark eyes, but Naruto paid close attention to the brows on his face that were marred down into a frown.

      “What’s going on here and what was that incessant screaming?” Naruto knew right away that this person was annoyed and probably spent a good amount of his time that way.

      “It seemed our guest was having a nightmare so I took measures to wake him up, Sasuke-sama.” The blonde had to applaud the pinkette for her ability to speak normally in front ‘Sasuke-sama’ when he was so irritated.

      Sasuke glanced over at him and his frown deepened. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again. I need my sleep.”

      “Sorry…” Naruto whispered.

      The dark haired man snorted, causing Naruto to flinch. “Not all of us can stay up at all hours. Some of us actually _need_ the sleep we get at night.”

      Naruto scowled. “I said…I was s-sorry.”

      “Well ‘sorry’ doesn’t get me my sleep back dobe.”

      The blonde’s scowl turned into a glare. “That’s…not my f-fault. And d-don’t call me that, t-teme.”

      Sasuke ignored him. “I’m going back to bed Sakura since you seem to have the situation handled.” He then turned and left the room.

      “Wh-who was that jerk?” Naruto asked, turning to face Sakura.

      Sakura sighed. “That’s Sasuke Uchiha, the master of this estate. He’s not usually like that. He’s just cranky cause he just woke up.”

      “Uh-hu,” Naruto muttered.

      “Never mind him though. Let’s get back to what I was say. Are you up to answering a few questions?”

      “I-I guess so, though I don’t know how much help I’ll be.” Naruto wasn’t sure if he’d be able to answer any of the nice pinkette’s questions.

      “Well, let’s start with an easy one. Do you know your name?”

      “It’s, uh Naruto. Though I’m not s-sure of my last name.” If this is what Sakura considered an easy question, one he could barely answer, he didn’t think any of her other questions would be answered.

      “Ok, it’s nice to meet you Naruto. How about where you’re from?”

      “N-not sure of that o-one.”

      Sakura nodded. “Do you know how you got here?”

      He shook his head. “N-no.”

      “Is there anything else you can remember?”

      Naruto searched his memory but came up with nothing. His mind was blank aside from his own name which was somewhat a blessing he supposed. He tried concentrating and then a sharp pain shot through his skull. _Teeth. Roaring. And glowing eyes_.

      “Naruto, are you okay?” Sakura’s concerned voice broke through his trance.

      He hadn’t even noticed he was shaking. “I-I don’t know anything. N-not wh-who I am.”

      Sakura rubbed his back. “It’s ok. Maybe after you’ve had time to rest you’ll remember something. I’ll have Shiori over with some warm milk and honey to help you relax and we’ll talk more in the morning.”

      “O-okay.” Naruto agreed, feeling slightly better at Sakura’s encouraging smile.

 

~~~

 

      Over the next week, the interactions between Sasuke and their new house guest, whose name he found out from Sakura was Naruto, had not gone well. If anything, in some cases it was worse. Sasuke couldn’t say why whenever he was in the presence of those locks the color of the sun, eyes the shade of a clear sky, and skin that has been kissed by sun his hair resembles, he found himself retorting in ways he wasn’t always proud of. But an Uchiha never admits to giving into impulsive actions so he never tried to fix the damage he was increasingly producing.

      One such example occurred a few days after Naruto had woken up. Sasuke had been consuming himself with work and decided that he could use a breather. The weather was nice out and a walk in the estate’s garden sounded appealing. Upon reaching his destination, he spots the blonde looking out in the direction of the ocean he had appeared from.

      And in true Uchiha fashion, he said something he (didn’t) regret.

      “What’s with that dumb look, dobe?”

      Naruto turned, his face already in a scowl. “My face isn’t dumb, teme.”

      “Well it certainly isn’t a smart look, usuratonkachi.”

      The blonde got up in Sasuke’s face. “What’s your problem, bastard? Can’t you just leave me alone?”

      Sasuke stared at him with his signature blank look. “I don’t have a problem except a blonde idiot is currently asking me idiotic questions.

      “Uggghh. I can’t stand you. Just leave me alone.” And with that, Naruto had proceeded to return back to the mansion, leaving Sasuke to continue on his way.

      All other conversations had not varied at that much – consisting mostly of insults being exchanged and Naruto blowing his top. However, Sasuke had gleamed from conversations with Sakura who had spent a lot of time with Naruto, that their house guest still could not remember much of anything about his past. Which meant that no progressed had been made since the blonde had woken up.

      Sasuke was thinking it was time for the blonde’s situation to change. His reasoning being if Naruto was exposed to a situation other than a leisure amnesiac, he may remember who he is, consequently getting him out of Sasuke’s hair faster.

      It was Sakura who came up with a plan to help Naruto.

      “Just employ him here at the estate Sasuke. He can help around with the upkeep and earn money so when he does go out to find answers, he’ll have the funds to do so.”

      “I don’t know. I’m not saying the plan is bad. Just that we don’t know much about the dobe’s skill set.”

      “And this will be a way to find out. Have him start out by assisting different staff until he finds something he can do well.” Sakura seemed confident in the effectiveness of this plan.

      Sasuke nodded. “In the end, though, it’s up to the dobe to decide what he wants to do. Get Shiori to bring him in so we can talk.”

      “Ok,” Sakura stood to leave.

      “Sakura,” she turned, “I want you be a part of the discussion with Naruto. He seems to like you more than myself.”

      Sakura rolled her eyes, “Maybe because you go out of your way to get on his nerves, Sasuke. I think, if you two were more pleasant with one another, you’d be good friends.”

      “Hn”

      Only time would tell if Sakura was right.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late entry. Life's been busy and I had a hard time coming up with what the chapter would involve. So, here it is. Enjoy!

   It didn’t take long for Sakura to find Naruto. He was out in the yard with Kiba. Coming up to him, she stopped, then blinked. And blinked again. And again. The two in question were a pile of limbs and clothes on the ground. From what she could gather of the situation, Kiba had the blonde at a disadvantage with his legs twisted around the other’s right leg and both of his arms restrained. But it seemed that Naruto was not one to allow such a disadvantage keep him at bay. He had his free leg bent at the knee trying to pry the brunette from him. The two also seemed to be trying to use their own body weight to outmaneuver the other’s efforts.

    “Get off me dog breath,” Naruto was wheezing.

    “Not on your life dumbass. Not until you take it back.” Kiba gritted back.

    “Never.”

    It was at this point Sakura moved from her shocked state. In one motion she was atop the both of them. The Head of Staff soon had Kiba separated from Naruto with a successful pull, leaving him sprawled out on the ground. Naruto was yanked up by the collar of his once white dress shirt, now face-to-face with one pair of very stern aquamarine eyes.

    “What. Is going on here?”

    “It’s re-really nothing Sakura. W-we were just mess-ing around.” Kiba stuttered through a nervous laugh.

    Sakura fixed him with her narrowed gaze, causing him to shrink back. “That’s not what it looked like to me. Explain. Now.”

    Kiba knew from experience that Sakura’s temper was not one to mess with lightly. She could hold her own against just about anyone – including Sasuke, and that was saying something. Kiba had firsthand experience with Sakura’s heated temper through her fists that she was not too conflicted about using when the mood suited her. But where Kiba had foresight on these matters, Naruto did not.

    “Come on Sakura,” Naruto gave a wide smile, clapping on her shoulder which he didn’t noticed had stiffened at the contact, “it really was nothing. I mean,” he rubbed under his nose with his finger has he explained, “someone might have said something about ramen not being a real food,” cue the glare of cerulean eyes at a certain brown-haired idiot, “and then someone else may have mentioned that a certain dog-brain wouldn’t know real food if all he’d ever eaten was kibble. And then things may have gotten a little touchy, but nothing for you to get yourself up in a knot about Sakura.”

    Naruto had managed to keep his light humor through the explanation. That combined with the way that Sakura witnessed the interaction between the two males as he did so left only one conclusion – the two were merely engaging in a friendly tuffle. One that Sakura had blown completely out of proportion. She felt her cheeks warm and she just knew she was blushing. Her embarrassment turned to anger at the idea that these two _morons_ had managed to get her into such a state in the first place. It was _their_ fault she had assumed they were doing more than roughhousing. She decided to teach them a very _valuable_ lesson. So fast she wasn’t sure either of them saw it coming, she sequentially punched both of them in the arm. Hard.

    “Hey,” Naruto whined as he rubbed his arm where she had probably left a good sized bruise. “What was that for?”

    “Yeah. What gives Sakura?”

    Sakura huffed. “For being idiots for one. Anyway, Naruto,” she turned to face the blonde, “Sasuke wants to talk to you in his study.”

    The happy light on the young man’s face faded at the mention of the master. “Oh, does he? What about?”

    Sakura rolled her eyes. Really, the two of them were not better than toddlers. “Maybe if you come with me you’ll find out, Naruto. Let’s go; he’s probably impatient since you haven’t come up yet.”

    “Yeah, but doesn’t he always have a stick up his ass,” Naruto muttered as he followed Sakura inside. The pinkette heard this but chose not to comment. Kiba, on the other hand, could barely suppress a snicker.

 

    Sakura gave two knocks to the wooden door before opening it. The pinkette walked in with Naruto following behind her, though a bit reluctantly. The room was twice the size of Naruto’s guest room. With a mere three bookcases, an oak desk and chair lying at the center of the back wall, and two narrow windows to either side, the young Uchiha’s study seemed wide and empty. The person in question was leaning against the wall, glancing out the window. At their entrance, he looked at them with a blank look on his face that somehow seemed to look utterly annoyed.

    “There you are. Was he _that_ hard to find?” Sasuke looked from Sakura to the guest beside her, taking in his appearance. “Where’d you find him? The garbage chute?”

    Sakura restrained Naruto with a grip of his wrist and gaze that would halt enemies. The blonde was gritting his teeth in silence. “No, Sasuke-sama. I found him out back with Kiba,” she too glanced at the blonde’s appearance – what used to be a white button up with black pants was now a browning top with mud caked into the pants – giving it a frown, “Apparently it was necessary to take a tumble in the dirt to settle a ‘friendly disagreement.’”

    Naruto lacked the decency to look sorry. He grinned. “Well how else was I to handle it Sakura-chan?” He absentmindedly rubbed his arm where she had punched him. That had hurt.

    A snort drew the blonde’s attention back the master of the estate. The Uchiha smirked. “That sounds like something a dobe like you would do.”

    “Well I wouldn’t expect a teme such as yourself to understand,” Naruto retorted.

    Sasuke’s eyes narrowed in reply.

    Sakura looked between the guest and her friend and sighed. “Sasuke didn’t you have something important to discuss with our guest?”

    Silence reigned in the room for several seconds. Naruto wasn’t sure but he got the feeling he was not the type of person who enjoyed heavy silence.      

    Sasuke glanced at Sakura. “You’re right, let’s get this over with then.” Pushing off from the wall, Sasuke made his way to his seat behind his desk. “Have a seat Naruto.” The dark brunette motioned to a chair in front of his desk that Naruto hadn’t noticed when he walked in.

    Naruto cautiously eased himself into the chair. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

    Sasuke huffed as though the mere act of explanation was a chore. Naruto scowled.

    “It seems,” Sasuke started, “as though your amnesia has yet to rectify itself. Is that true?”

    Naruto nodded slowly, not quite understanding the relevancy of the question.

    “Well, seeing as you cannot stay here forever and tossing you out the door to fend for yourself would be inhumane of us,” Sasuke smirked, leaving Naruto to think that Sasuke had maybe momentarily considered tossing him out on his ass, “Sakura has come up with a solution that could not only help you with your memory but also give you the opportunity to leave this estate at one point to pursue whatever you choose to do.”

    “Oh,” this greatly intrigued the blonde as he moved further up in the seat of his chair as though that would somehow get him closer to his end goal.

    “Hn. Not a very intelligent response dobe but I guess it’ll do,” Sasuke said in a bored tone.

    Naruto was about to snark back but stopped as a hand squeezed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sakura glaring at her employer. Naruto guessed she had to be pretty bold to do something like that. Either that or she knew she could get away with it. “Sasuke…” she warned.

    Onyx eyes rolled as Sasuke continued, “I’m finished Sakura. Anyway, if you took on a role here at the estate, you could perhaps jog something in that thick skull of yours and get paid so that when you venture out, you’ll have means by which to sustain yourself.”

    “You mean like become a servant?” Naruto questioned. He wasn’t to sure of the idea of being in the employment of this bastard. He wasn’t exactly on good terms with him when he was just a guest; he could only imagine what he’d be like as an employer.

    “Exactly,” Sakura cut in before the Uchiha could respond, “of course, we’d have you try different positions to see which one suited you the best, but it’s no rush to figure out. I know that this is a lot to handle when you’re still trying to heal and learn who you are, but maybe a chance to work instead of lazing around will help.”

    Naruto thought about it. He had to admit that during the past week he had gotten bored with merely lying around and doing nothing. He had become restless with nothing to do. Getting the chance to work and apply himself seemed like a good idea. And he could get to know the other people living here. Naruto had already found a kindred spirit in Kiba and Choji, who had been making his meals, was good company. Even Sakura had found time in her busy schedule to talk with him. The only real problem with Sakura’s plan was Sasuke. From the moment they’d met, the two had butted heads. But Naruto felt that if he was the only obstacle, then he could put up with it. There was no way that he was going to let that teme ruin things for him. In fact, he decided that he was going to be the best servant he could be, just to see the look on that man’s face when he succeeded. It would be priceless.

    “All right,” he grinned, “Let’s give it a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Haruka is an OC that I created for this scene. She is one of a few OCs that I will have written within the walls of the Uchiha estate.
> 
> Anyway...thanks for reading! XD R&R!


End file.
